


The Honeymooners - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [23]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya experience the joys (or not) of newly-married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymooners - A Picture Story

_**Buying our first home.**_                                                                                                      

_**Our housewarming party gets a little out of hand.**_                                                           

_**Getting down to housekeeping.**_                                                                                        

_**The garbage is not going to take itself out, Napoleon.**_                                                    

_**Try not to drop your wedding ring in the mop bucket again, Illya.**_                                   

_**The next time your family visits, they stay in a hotel.**_                                                      

**_I was not flirting. I was just being friendly with the neighbors._**                                        

_**Ready for your special "Honeymoon Souffle," Napoleon Solo-Kuryakin?**_                          

_**Be still my heart, Illya Kuryakin-Solo!**_                                                                               


End file.
